Teaching Together Is Always Better
by TheresNoHelpingThisDamsel
Summary: Its Kagome Higurashis' first year of teaching. She finds it to be a little more difficult than she expected but with her friends always close by she's a little more at ease. InuKag Teacher AU. Just a bunch of one shots.
1. Chapter 1: Grading

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah de blah get on with it**

* * *

Chapter 1: Grading

She could handle the kids. She liked kids. Especially these kids. They were good kids.

She could handle the stuffy classroom. At least it had windows. And was relatively close to the water fountain.

She could even handle the lunches, as gross as they may be. Mystery meat wasn't that bad if you didn't smell through your nose. And at least they served chips for $.50. That could get her through at least half the day.

But grading, oh boy.

Staying up late reading the exact same essay over and over. Checking spelling, grammar, punctuation, wording, ext. Fact checking, sources, making sure no one plagiarized. She hated it all. Loathed. Despised. Detested. Many other words that symbolized hatred.

Kagome Higurashi was a high school history teacher. It was the light of her life. Teaching and expressing her passion for history and seeing others learn and express the same joy. Her favorite thing to teach about was by far the Japanese feudal time Era.

But she still hated grading.

She groaned and stared down at yet another paper hoping, begging _, pleading_ , for something else to do than to read over and over about how World War II effected daily lives.

Her prayers were answered as her phone started blasting an electric guitar cover of the nutcracker. She scrambled through the countless papers on her bed for the source of the noise. When she reached it she slammed the green accept button without even looking at the name on the screen and placed the phone to her ear.

"Whoever it is thank you." She said, knowing full well that there was only 4 people that would ever call here on a Friday night, 5 if she counted her mother.

"Your… Welcome?" came back a very familiar, confused voice. She smiled widely hearing the sound of her favorite hanyou. "For what exactly?"

Kagome let out a small laugh and smiled "For saving me from going into a paper grading induced coma." She joked.

"Ah. Well then. I guess that means you owe me a dinner."

"Oh I don't think so. Not all of us were blessed enough to be a P.E. teacher. You don't have any papers to grade."

"Oh but I disagree. It is quite hard to be me. I am stuck in a hot gym all day with a bunch of sweaty, hormonal kids." He joked backed.

She let out a short laugh. She really wanted to take him up on his offer. She could so use a break and what better way to do so than spend it in the company of the dog-eared man. But taking one look at the scattered mess of papers on her bed she knew there was no way she could finish these by tomorrow if she went out. Especially due to the fact that every time she goes out with Inuyasha they always stay out longer than intended.

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha but looks like I'm not leaving the house tonight."

"Then I'll come to you. Pizza or Chinese?" He replied immediately after, as if he expected this to be her reply.

"Inuyasha- "She tried but he cut her off.

"Nope too late already in the car. Quick chose or I'll chose for you."

She smiled at that. He was always like this. Her dearest friend, Inuyasha.

"Pizza. Peperoni. Don't forget the Pepsi." She said after a short pause.

"Got it. Be there in 20. And I'm bringing Coke. That Pepsi shits disgusting."

He hung up and Kagome sighed. She placed her phone on her pillow and leaned back over the pile of papers that seemed a bit smaller than she originally thought.

* * *

 **(A/N: What do you think of my teacher AU? I got the idea while dinking around on tumblr. Sorry it's short. Expect future chapters, just dont expect them offten. please review, thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Favorites

**Disclaimer: You all know I dont own inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 2: Favorites

As a teacher Kagome wasn't supposed to have favorites, but she did. It made her feel guilty. She didn't mean to have just one favorite let alone multiple. But every time she saw them her heart swelled.

Shippo Kitsune always made her feel like a proud mom. He treated her like one too. He would always tell her about her day and spend lunch with her when the bullies were on his tail. Plus, it helped that he was the adopted brother of Inuyasha.

Rin Jakon is quiet and refined. But after breaking out of her shell a bit she was quiet adorable. She showed much interest in history, which was always a redeeming factor in Kagomes' secret favorites list.

Kohaku Kirara was a little simpler than that. She had known him forever due to him being the little brother of one of her best friends. Though he was a sweet boy and he brought her an apple every once in a while.

She even had favorite teachers which she didn't feel as bad about.

Sango Mio was her best friend even before they were teachers. They went to the same high school and college. Kagome was even the maid of honor at her wedding. Sango was a strong, independent woman. She was well built and smart as well, and very cunning. That's probably what made her want to be a weights and conditioning teacher so much.

She met Miroku Mio in college. He was… an interesting character. He was raise in a noble home, much like herself, but his personality was questionable beyond belief. Playboy pervert was an understatement. If you didn't know him well enough you'd say he was jail bait material. But if you got to know him better you'd find he was more than just a perv – even if you have to dig really deep to find out that much. He was smart, and good at most things he tried. But for the life of her Kagome could not figure out what made him want to be a health teacher of all things. (Though she figured it had something to do with the all the innuendos he could make freely)

And finally Inuyasha Tashio. She also met him in college but he was somehow different. He kept mostly to himself. Kagome figured it had something to do with being a hanyou. But after a year with her he seemed to open up a bit more. He was arrogant and stubborn and really hard to deal with most of the time (and it didn't help that he was rather foul mouthed) but he could be sweet and caring in the most endearingly awkward ways. Though he did get jealous easily and was always in the mood for a fight he cared about her and his other friends. He was also very good with kids. He would never let them use his last name, he'd always have them call him Inuyasha.

Even after a year and a half it was still weird how they all managed to stay together. It made her feel warm inside to know her friends were just a few doors away. They were always together, too. It had gotten to the point where even the students had come to know them as a "squad". It was kind of cute actually. The students would always ask about their weekend and seemed to slip in a few questions about the others. Such as: "Did you and Mrs. Mio-sensei go out this weekend?" or "Was Mr. Mio-sensei being a pervert again?" and one that always made her blush (and was usually asked by Shippo) "How is your relationship with Inuyasha?".

Kagome sat up at the sound of a quick knock. Inuyasha and Shippo walked in the room after her call of approval. "Are you ready Kagome? We better get going if we wanna get to the train station early enough to head to WcDonalds before Sango and Miroku get there!" Shippo called out to her. She smiled at him and grabbed her bag. "Yep. Let's go. And we could work on your homework when we get there." She said with a slight smirk. The young yokai paled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Inuyasha snorted and the younger man's hair "Aw he can do it when he gets home. Come on." He called over his shoulder as he started walking away.

Kagome caught up to him matching his pace and smiled at him brightly. She didn't mean to have favorites. Her heart just swelled whenever she was near him.

* * *

 **(A/N: What did you all think? I'm not very proud of this chapter but hey, better than nothing right? Thanks for readying, please review!)**


End file.
